A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices (referred to herein as user devices) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items. In order to wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices include one or more antennas.
The antennas in the electronic devices may operate in multiple resonant modes for different applications or services. For example the user device may operate in resonant modes used by the 3G, or 3rd generation mobile telecommunication systems. The required frequency bands for 3G mobile telecommunication systems may be GSM850/EGSM in low-band and DCS/PCS/WCDMA in high-band. The 3G band is between 824 MHz and 960 MHz. The user device may also operate in resonant modes used by 4G or 4th generation mobile telecommunication systems. For example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (sometimes generally referred to as 4G) may us frequencies as low as 700 MHz. Generally, the antennas in the electronic devices include a single matching circuit to perform impedance matching, so that the antenna can operate in the different resonant modes.